


Picking Up The Pieces

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, Alpha Angie Martinelli, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli, Dry Humping, F/F, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Knotting, Omega Peggy Carter, Pure Smut, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: Female Alphas are rare and despite her demeanor, Peggy Carter is an Omega. There are only a handful of people who know that fact and those that do know Peggy won't hesitate to shoot them if they tell anyone. That being said, Peggy is starting to lose focus on her job due to stress. Her suppressants have stopped working and while she's ignored the symptoms, Angie physically can't. Her heat hits her and she's forced to come to terms with the fact that she is an Omega and she needs help.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952485
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Picking Up The Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Angie/Peggy and I am sorry for this mess, I wrote this while on pain pills because guess whose sick!

Peggy Carter could count on one hand how many people knew she was an Omega, two of them were dead and the other three knew damn better than to tell anyone the truth. She assumed Phillips knew but he’s never made full comments on it, so she filed it away to be wary of if the situation ever came to be. 

  
And well, the other three simply knew how good of a shot she was, even if she was under the influence of her suppressants or not. 

She just wished damn well she could shoot her coworkers and blame it on her Omega hormones, even if that was giving the idiots what they wanted.

“Darling, you look terrible,” is how Angie greeted Peggy at ten in the evening when she finally came stumbling through the door. She stood up to catch Peggy in time as she stumbled over her footing and about fell face-first into the hard flooring of their shared flat.

“Tell me about it,” Peggy sighed, scrubbing at her face and starting to undo the pins from her hair. “I feel terrible. Those idiots in the office had me running around doing their work and mine on top of it all. I didn’t even get to sit down once today. My feet are killing me.”

She about rightfully purred when Angie laid her back on the couch and dragged the heels off of her feet. The Alpha tutting over the state of her mate. “Those idiots in the office are nothing but a bunch of knotheads. Pegs, you deserve better.”

Angie’s eyes were soft as they always were when she told Peggy this, her sharp fingertips managing to hit a knot just right and cause Peggy to moan as she worked it out of her foot.

“It’s fine, Ang, It’s fine. Just something I have to deal with until…” She shrugged, far too tired to think. She ignored her Alpha’s harsh looks and sat up, pulling her feet from Angie’s lap much to both their dismay. “I’m exhausted. I’m going to take my medicine and go to bed.”

Angie huffed as she watched Peggy walk away, drawing one leg over the other. Those pills were nothing but poison to Peggy’s system at this point. They were necessary during the war, but they were no longer at war. She didn’t have to be on them. She didn’t like the smell they gave Peggy nor how moody they made her.

Plus, she started to doubt they even were working at this rate. The symptoms Peggy was showing - fatigue, weight gain, excessive thirst, dizziness, excess slick, well it was all signs of detoxing from those suppressants and going into heat.

And Angie, she was a good Alpha. Or liked to think so. She couldn’t let her mate take that poison. She had to help her. 

The pills would later find themselves being flushed down the toilet, the bottle mysteriously at the bottom of the trash just before the Alpha took herself to bed. And there Peggy was, curled up on her side, snoring into the pillows. She slept curled up as if trying to make up as the least space as possible.

The poor thing. She deserved some time for herself.

“Hey, Pegs,” Angie whispered as she slid into bed, naked and spooned her from behind. When Peggy just grumbled and no true reply came, the woman smiled. “You know I love you, right, English? I’d do anything for you.”

She pressed her mouth to the shell of the Brit’s ear, her cock just rubbing between the smooth skin of her ass. Rather Peggy knew it or not, she loved to hump her until she just about knotted before using a garment to capture her spunk. No need to make the bed dirty.

“Dream of my knot, darling. Dream of me fucking you hard into this bed until you’re finally able to let go of the stress of the day. I would eat you out in a second, until you’re screaming and cumming on my tongue, on my fingers. I’d hold you to me as you’re withering on my knot. Filling you up real good, like how you belong. You don’t belong to no one else but me.”

The Alpha sighed in content when she felt her knot pop in her hand, muffling any sounds by biting the inside of her cheek. Her cum spilling over into her knickers. And maybe, just maybe a little ended up on her fingers and maybe somehow found a way between Peggy’s thighs, rubbing her cum-soaked fingers between the Omega’s soaked lips.

This was for the bets, after all.

Peggy felt like shit the next day, utter and true shit. It was exhaustion, she knew that. Her head was spinning and any sudden movements or hitch of her breath caused her lightheadedness to grow. She could barely think through a growing fog. She’d hardly slept the night before and kept dreaming of Angie and her knot.

To top it off, she was running late and couldn’t find her suppressants, spending most of the morning trying to reassure herself that skipping one dose won’t hurt.

She spent most of the day at her desk, sitting crossed leg and trying to ignore the fog in her head and the fact she could feel herself slicking. It became paranoia to check the seats when she got up and to slyly feel the back of her pants to be sure she wasn’t leaking.

There was no chance to ask Angie about it, by the time she got home late that night, Angie was already asleep. All she could do was whisper her apologies after a long, hot shower, and curled up in her Alpha’s arms.

Angie woke up with the warmth pressed into her, her cock, growing from her clit grew hard and aching at the sudden touch. She couldn’t stop herself when it slid between those silky smooth thighs, pressed against soft skin. She couldn’t stop herself from humping between them and pressing soft kisses and gentle nips to her sleepy Omega’s skin.

“You’re okay, darling. Today was hard for you. I saw you at lunch. Constantly feeling yourself for slick. Looking to be in a daze, asking questions twice and three times over just because you couldn’t understand it. Not knowing what Thompson was saying to you. The brute of that man, you’re afraid, I get it. To be treated as your secondary gender, but you will not be resorted to that, not to me. I will love you, I will take care of you, Peggy, as you deserve. You deserve to be placated and loved.”

Peggy knew what this was, even if she ignored it. Even if she wanted to ignore it, she couldn’t. Her heat was coming in. Just two days without suppressants. It should’ve been impossible. The suppressants either weren’t working as well as they used to or Angie had switched them out. She doubted her mate would do such a thing. They’ve talked about the importance of this job and how it meant so much to her.

Even if it did stress her to no end.

It had to be the stress. It had to be the strain on her system from the lack of proper rest and sleep. It was like this during the war, but she had military strength suppressants. People, Alphas to use in private if need be. Steve. 

This, no, this was a stress-induced heat. 

She’d woken up with an even worse foggy head than before. Unable to breathe without the sweet, yet the spiced scent of her mate clogging her senses. She loved Angie’s smell but this? This was driving her insane. 

If the head fog wasn’t so bad, it was the fact her stomach was cramping. Low, aching cramps that never seemed to let go of her innards. She could barely keep a cup of coffee down, much less to join Angie for lunch later. 

Her scent peaked and she knows that’s why Sousa politely suggested she take the rest of the day off. She could only imagine what those guys at the office were saying but right now, she didn’t care.

She just wanted to get home, get her restricting clothes off, and lay in a hot bath until Angie came home.

That’s how Angie found her, still in the steaming bath, face flushed from more than just the steam around her. The poor thing looked so pathetic and barely noted when she was carried out of the tub and dried off in the bedroom. Or even she was laid down.

All Peggy could think about was presenting herself to her mate in the most foolish way possible of hands and knees and begging for her knot. She’s never begged in her life. And even during a well over-due heat, Peggy refused to now.

“Darling, look at you,” Angie sighed as if this was just a simple mess she’s made, not a four-year overdue heat coming to bite her in the ass. She laid on her side, stroking her hand up and down Peggy’s side, clicking her tongue slightly. “You look so flushed. Are you feeling okay?”

No, she wasn’t. She couldn’t open her mouth to speak. The softest tones of moans escaped her lips as the fingers brushed over her side, her skin trembling and sensitive. It felt like live wires crawling across her, sending sparks to all parts of her system.

All she could do was force that smile and nod despite the barest hitch of her breath made slick coat the inside of her thighs. She could’ve sworn Angie smirked as they kissed, but it must’ve been imagination because she was now cleaning her up, dressing her in a soft, silk garment, and that’s all Peggy knew.

By morning, she was done for.

Her body was aching all over, from head to toe. She had a feverish ache and her stomach felt like it was eating itself alive with cramps. She could barely breathe without slick dripping from her cunt, without needing to hump something. She knew she was done for when Angie walked in while she was humping the wadded blankets and the woman didn’t even blink.

“I’ll call the office,” she simply said. “And Mr. Jarvis.”

If there was any protest as Peggy moaned and whimpered when her partner walked away, it wasn’t heard.

Mr. Jarvis was polite as ever as he collected the pair of them from the house and took them to a cabin deep in the mountains. He did not comment on the state that Peggy was in, offering her sympathetic looks when she’d make a sound of pain. She knew her slick stained the backseats and the smell of her heat filled the car but she didn’t care. All she wanted was her mate.

“Take as much time as you need,” Jarvis tells them after unloading the last of their luggage. “The boys at the office will understand. Call me if you need anything.”

And just like that, they were alone.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Angie sighed, soon as they were alone. She leads Peggy straight to bed and stripped her out of the sweat-soaked clothes. “You’re going into heat withdrawal, Pegs! That could kill you - especially you who hasn’t had a heat since before the war!”

Angie knew why. Peggy didn’t like to say it, didn’t like to repeat it. She was an Omega and while females were often assumed Omegas and looked down on because of it while male Omegas like Jarvis or Sousa were put on pedestals, Peggy hated it. She hated being an Omega and the degree it meant she was reduced to a sex slave.

She knew Angie wouldn’t treat her like that, but still, she worried.

“Peggy, answer me.” The Alpha tone was sharp and made the brunette flinch as she sat on the bed. 

“Because being an Omega is shameful. I’m supposed to be an Alpha - I thought I was for so long. I put so much...work into not being seen as some sex slave and just for one bad heat to undo all that hard work…” Her shoulders slumped, it wasn’t like her to get worked up like this.

“You are no sex slave because of your sex organs, Pegs.” Angie dropped down to her knees beside the love of her life, cupping her face. “You need to be taken care of. Let me take care of you.”

Her words were soft, whispered in the shell of her ear. Peggy sighed, sighing once more when they kissed. Her lips were soft and gentle, as well as were the hands that tucked a stray curl behind her ear. That gently ran down the side of her neck, her fingers finding the bonding gland. Long scarred and bruised. Many assumed from Steve, but in reality, it had been her. 

The cover of Steve just worked well.

Peggy was putty under her fingers at the press of the gland, moaning against her open mouth and allowing Angie to lay her back on the bed. The Alpha followed after her, kissing a path down her body.

Angie knew just where to kiss too, pausing to focus on her nipples, taking one stiff nipple into her mouth and suckling on it. Her fingers plucked at the other one, kneading and twisting them lightly between her fingers.

Every touch made Peggy a moaning mess. Her skin felt on fire left in a wave of Angie’s touches. Her soft tongue and sharp teeth just left more sounds coming from her lips and her body craving more and more.

Until she was home right between her legs. The thought brief crossed her mind how she should’ve trimmed beforehand but Angie was having none of it as she pulled her legs over her shoulders.

Angie was an expert at being between Peggy’s legs. Normally she took her time until the spy was practically crying and begging but tonight, there was no taking her time. She wanted her mate to the edge and she wanted her there quick.

Still, she found the spare second to mark up Peggy’s thighs in delicious, bruising bites, leaving Peggy gasping and hissing as the sharp pain cut through the fog of her mind. It almost made up for the tongue that instantly found way running through her wet folds and the moan that escaped the woman between her legs.

Peggy’s eyes widened and hands found the sheets as her tongue found home pressed inside of her. Angie’s fingers dug into her thighs, keeping them spread open while she fucked her mate on her tongue. She felt full but then not full in the same manner, her clit begging, throbbing for attention.

Angie only obliged by wrapping her lips around her mate’s delicate clit and suckling. Her sweet juices coated her face and she loved every second of it while Peggy withered on the bed.

Her orgasm was near. Peggy could feel it burning inside of her, desperate to be released. She wanted to starve it off, to wait, to let Angie cum first, while she humped the bed while eating her, but Angie wouldn’t have anything of it. Peggy was going to cum and she was going to cum right now.

Maybe that’s why Peggy screamed to the heavens when she fingers found a way inside of her, spreading her open and curling them just right, until she found that right spot inside of her that was making the woman pant and whine.

Her clit was caught between Angie’s teeth, the over-sensitive feeling of the pressure, combined with her g-spot being rubbed at a vicious rate like she was being milked for all her worth made the orgasm blossom.

Peggy felt like she was floating. Her body had tensed up and black spots appeared in her vision. She felt nothing of the mind-tingling, body shaking orgasm or the slick that shot from her in several waves, coating both Angie and the bed. She felt her head fuzzy and foggy before she was slowly coming back down to earth, back down to herself, gasping and crying in all the same breath.

The second she had some sense of her surroundings, Peggy became fully aware that Angie was above her. Above her and in her. The woman was a flash of fury of movements, pressing her thick, presented cock deep inside of her mate. Where she belonged.

Peggy howled, arching her back into Angie’s touch, feeling her arm wrapped around her, the other holding her up. It felt so damn good to be full. To be touched, to be loved. She hadn’t even remembered Angie pressing inside of her or kissing her, but she was.

Everything was a fury of emotions and movements. The heavy, needy kisses. The heavy petting. Angie’s thrusts that rocked both her and the bed. Her juices coated the sheets around them. Her cunt refused to let go of Angie’s cock. She could hear the wet squelches every other thrust.

A sound that once made her feel so disgusted with her body made it all feel so right and she never wanted it to stop. Angie was finally scratching that itch that had been deep inside of her this entire time. That she couldn’t quite scratch.

It felt so goddamn good to throw her legs up, to hold them apart so the love of her life can press deeper inside of her, grounding their hips together, teasing Peggy’s clit with light touches.

“Look at you,” Angie breathed, sweat burning her eyes. “So damn beautiful, English, do you know that? You’re so beautiful like this, beneath me. Letting me fuck you, knot you. Nothing to be ashamed of, doll. You’re so perfect. You’re mine. You got that?”

Angie was a very possessive person, Peggy had come to realize, especially when it came to other Alphas. The only time she hadn’t seen her so possessive in her manner was when the topic of former lovers came up and all she could do was sympathize with Peggy. 

But Angie was right. She was hers.

“Can’t-can’t hold out much longer, Pegs. Going to need to pop this knot. Wanna feel you up. Give you our pups. You can do it, can’t you?”

Her mind was such a muddled mess of heat and hormones, Peggy wasn’t exactly sure what she was agreeing to. Just nodding because she was going to be knotted. Taken care of. Being full.

“Ready, English? Course you are, you’re always ready.”

Angie’s thrusts grew animalistic, more animal than human. Thrusting hard into her so the sound of skin-meeting-skin could be heard. Until the bed was shaking until Peggy was sobbing and crying, and unaware she was even begging, but begging all the same.

“Please, Angie, please. Please. Knot me, darling. Knot me!”

She never begged, but for Angie, she’d do anything.

There was little warning when Angie’s knot popped. Sudden and hard and Angie, damn the woman. She pulled out so it was  _ barely  _ inside of Peggy’s throbbing cunt before slamming her hips back in, locking them firmly in place.

Peggy’s back arches and she squirmed, grounding their hips together, chasing after her own full orgasm, walls tightening around the knot until she was damn well cramping and sobbing.

And there Angie was petting and calming her down.

“How are you feeling, English?” Angie’s words were whispered as they laid in a warm bath together, champagne and strawberries on the edge of the tub. 

“Sore, but...better.” That was the truth. There was no longer that sickening feeling she felt when she thought of a heat or being an Omega. There was no longer that strong urge inside of her. Her heat would peak later, she knew but Angie would be there to care for her.

Like she always is.


End file.
